


Addicted to You

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Past Drug Addiction, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma returns from Hydra but everyone knows something different about her. And what is the dark secret she's holding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Any inaccuracies are all my fault.

"No." The answer was blunt from Coulson, who didn't even look up from his files. Didn't even look her in the eyes.  
"But I need them."  
It was only then that he looked up, and shook his head. "This is hurting you Jemma."  
She gave a cry of pure anguish and of frustration. "You don't understand." She stood there, shivering and wrapped in a tattered tartan blanket. "You don't understand." This time it came out as a whimper, a voice trembling.  
Coulson set down his file, stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk. "Jemma, I'm only doing this to help you."  
She shook her head and walked out, looking over her shoulder before she closed the door. "If you wanted to help, you'd say yes."  
*****  
Bobbi, Skye and Hunter watched a very distressed Jemma walk down the corridor.  
"I take it Coulson said No?" was all Hunter could say to break the awkward silence that was forming in the lounge. Bobbi gave him a look that could kill. "Don't. You don't know what the poor girl's been through."  
"I do."  
"But you don't know how she's feeling. What she's going through."  
"Neither do you!" Lance protested. This is what he hated about Bobbi. This need to be right all the time. To be better than him.  
"Better than you."  
Skye, who had remained silent during this argument and had managed to slip from the room undetected.  
***  
"You do know it'll be a no?" Fitz said to Mac as he set down his screw driver. "He loves that car."  
"Turbo," Mac laughed. "I'll get there eventually."  
Skye ran into the garage at this point. "You need to speak to her."  
This startled Fitz. "She's fine. Why would I..."  
Skye stopped him. "She's not. Have you even seen her these last two weeks?"  
At this point Fitz released that something was really wrong. He rarely saw Skye this distressed. He gave a heavy sigh. "Where is she?"  
Skye shrugged. "Probably her bunk. But I don't know."  
***   
As she stormed of to her room, unsteady on her feet, her skin starting to become covered in little beads of sweat. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Halfway down the corridor, she bumped into someone.  
"Jemma." It was Trip.  
"Oh hello Trip." She put on the biggest, brightest smile that she could. "How are you?"  
He gave her a smile back, but he could see right through hers. "Are you OK? You don't look so good."  
She shook her head, trying to dismiss his claim. "I'm just tired."  
"Just get better soon." And walked off. To find May. He knew that look. It was hard to hide. And she'd need all the help that she could get in the coming days.  
***  
Coulson really had gotten rid of everything. She had tried everywhere she could think off but had eventually given up when she got a suspicious look of May from rummaging a minute too long in the fridge.  
She'd went straight to her bunk and crawled under her blankets and couldn't get warm, no matter how hard she tried. Then there was a knock on the door.  
She didn't want to see anyone and was just about to shout that when she hears the voice ask, "Jemma?" and it was really the only voice that she wanted to hear. Fitz.  
The door creaked open and he looked in and saw her face, completely drained of colour. He ran over and crouched down beside her bed. "God, Jems. What's the matter? Your freezing," he said resting the back of his hand against her forehead.   
"I can't..." she couldn't continue. "My tablets."  
A wave of understanding washed across his face. "Were you?" He didn't even need to say the whole question.  
She nodded. "I couldn't sleep without them. I took..." tears were now streaming down her face, fast and furious.  
"Is it like the Academy?" he asked, wanting to know the answer, but not wanting to know the answer.  
She shook her head, wanting the question to be forgotten about.  
"You need to be honest, Jems. If you want help."  
She shook her head, hysterical. "No! It's not."  
He accepted this but then she added. "These ones are much stronger."  
He looked like he wanted to sigh but didn't. "I'm going to get May. She'll be able to help." He stood up and left, leaving her screaming after him. Pleading. Begging him not to get May. She couldn't face May. Not like this.  
***  
That first night was the hardest. She had trouble sleeping. And any sleep that she did get, which was very little, was plagued with nightmares. It was just after two in the morning that she finally gave up and found not Fitz at her bedside but May.  
"Where's Fitz?" she asked. She loved May, she truly did but she didn't want May in the room with her.   
May gave her a rare smile. "He'll be back in a minute."  
Jemma nodded then rolled over to face the wall.   
The door creaked open and she heard Fitz attempted to tiptoe into the room but it didn't work. May, on the other hand managed to sneak out of the room undetected, keeping to the shadows. Like a cat.  
As soon as Fitz was on the seat by her bed, she rolled over again. She had missed those blue eyes when she was undercover at Hydra. She thought that she'd never get to see them again. So fun of understanding. So fun of joy. So full of love. And there were times, many times, that she though that she'd never get to see those eyes again.  
And when she did, they weren't the eyes that she never. That she loved. The eyes that were so familial to her. But they were full of sadness, anger and something she had never seen in them before. And something she didn't think was possible. Hate.  
"I'm sorry," she croaked out, her voice hoarse.  
He shook his head. "Don't be."  
It was her turn to shake her head. "No. I am. I left you. I shouldn't have."  
He looked into her eyes. Brown and usually so full of life. But now they had none of that life, just pain. "Skye explained everything. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who turned you away."  
She nodded and he used a damp hand towel to wipe that beads of sweat that had gathered there in the ten minutes that he'd been gone for.  
"My parents," she said, suddenly realizing, "They're going to be so disappointed."  
He shook his head. "No one is going to tell them."  
"What happened when I was away?" she asked, wanting to know what she'd missed when she was away, to distract herself from the fire that was currently coursing through her veins.  
And so he did, told her of nearly everything, laughing at Skye's antics, at the time had Trip had burnt ten consecutive slices of toast. Every time he'd put two new ones in, they had burnt away to nothing due to the fact he had kept arguing with Skye.  
And that's when their lips met.  
***  
It was three weeks later before Jemma left her room, hand in hand with Fitz. One of the doctors, whose name had completely slipped her mind. He had cleared her but she still had to go easy. The first place she went was the lounge and she found everyone there.  
Skye came running forward and threw herself upon Jemma, and whispered in her ear. "I missed you."  
Jemma pulled away first and gave the first true smile she'd given in months. "I missed you too, Skye."   
And Skye threw herself upon Jemma again.  
After a quick introduction to Hunter and Mac, Jemma turned to Bobbi. "Thank you."  
"For what?" Bobbi asked, though she knew the answer.   
"For saving me. And you too, Trip."  
She turned to Trip and she was pulled into a hug by him.   
When they broke, she found May's eye and gave a smile that said 'Thank you' and May gave an acknowledging nod.   
Her fingers' looped into Fitz's hand. He turned to her, a smile across his face. His eyes lit up and her head found his shoulder.   
He gave the top of her head a light kiss and she blushed. She loved him, she truly did but she was scared that someone would say something. But no one did.  
He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They knew that there would be difficult times to come. But as long as they had each other they could get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Avicii.  
> Marvel owns all.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
